Los Aliens, El Tirano y el Pais de Nunca Jamas
by ocnarf
Summary: Cuando extraños sucesos ocurren en un pueblo Junk Hurk y los power rangers investigaran lo ocurrida pero ¿podran salir de esta?
1. Chapter 1

Los Alienigenas, El Tirano y el Pais de Nunca Jamas.

Prologo.

Junk Hurk miraba toda la escena en su oficina y mostraba los datos a los rangers. Curiosamente tenía un palo de madera puesto que las últimas peleas lastimaron mucho su pierna izquierda.

"Hace como unos meses detectamos varias anomalías en Boston, Maine Estados Unidos planeta Tierra, no sabemos con exactitud pero según nuestros contactos en la Tierra esto no había ocurrido antes. El pueblo Storybrooke no aparecía en mapas, internet, diarios, pero es evidente que es un pueblo fantasma"

Xander estaba intrigado y pregunto.

"Nadie lo reporto antes"

Junk tecleo y unas imágenes aparecieron de personas.

"Este hombre Greg Mendell, desapareció el año pasado mientras se dirigía a estas coordenadas, según el informe que se envió al público se recuperó. La única conclusión que tengo es que están encubriendo"

"¿Cómo es que no lo han sospechado antes?"

"Buena pregunta Xander, por cierto si alguien encuentra aburridos estos reportes les pido que dejen este lugar, porque para ser escudero es importante estar al tanto de las noticias"

Esto iba dirigido a Chip, Vida y Nick.

"Repasando bien también esta mujer Emma Swan. Paso en varios orfanatos y también tuvo conflictos con la justicia, salía con un hombre un ladrón de segunda llamado Neal Cassidy, el cual vive en New York, se dedicaban a robar locales, finalmente Emma fue capturada, tuvo un hijo al cual debido a las condiciones decidió dejarlo al Estado. Según los informes solía vivir en Boston, trabajando como caza recompensas y vaya que era efectiva. Luego desapareció"

Cambio la imagen al lugar a donde supuestamente estaba le pueblo.

"Los satélites no logran ver el pueblo, pero los camioneros y viajantes han pasado por ese lugar. Ahora el gobierno estadounidense nos ha pedido investigar y estudiar bien lo que ocurre"

Mientras en Nunca Jamas.

Dark AlOmeck, Ooze y el líder de los perdidos caminaban a una especie de cárcel.

Un hombre con cabeza calva, algo viejo y con ropa gastada estaba mirándoles.

Ivan pregunto.

"¿Quién es el?"

"Yo una vez viaje a este reino por accidente, en ese entonces yo era un escudero, pero tenía un superior: Michael Hurk, mi amigo y pariente con quien combatí en innumerables peleas por el cosmos pero él se quedó con la mujer que yo amaba y mis planes, crecimos juntos, éramos unidos, los dos queríamos acabar con los escuderos y lograr la justicia mayor, el formo una base aquí con la cual atacaba planetas sin que pudieran detectarlo …el único hombre que me ha vencido, el me traiciono el arrebato la magia a este mundo y me quede sin una base en ese entonces luego de un asalto de todo el ejercito de escuderos del universo"

El hombre sonrió luego de haberle colocado un cuchillo mágico en el estómago al tirano mientras este hablaba cosa que nunca previo y por alguna razón le inmovilizo.

"El pequeño draxito, sigues siendo el mismo perdedor, rata traicionera tu porque tú les diste a esos policías las coordenadas de este lugar"

Miro al resto y dijo.

"Jaja es hora de los negocios"

¿Qué ocurrirá?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Planes de Michael.

Tierra Ranger.

Los rangers miraban el paisaje en la carretera, Junk Hurk manejaba tranquilo.

"Les gustara estos lugares hay buenos mariscos y comida"

Madison pregunto.

"¿Sabes manejar un auto?"

Junk le miro von una mirada seria que hizo helar a la chica, pero luego dijo.

"Oye que sea un alien no quiere decir que no sepa manejar cuando hacemos misiones en la Tierra"

Chip miraba alegre.

"Oye cuando nos enseñaras a pelear como tú"

"Paciencia todo a su tiempo"

Al llegar y entrar por los límites de este pueblo misterioso, vieron un cartel que decía: "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"

Xander hablo.

"No hay indicios de un pueblo con este nombre y me fije en los archivos de la zona, simplemente es como si no existiera"

"Tal vez traten de ahuyentar a las personas para robar algo"

"O encubrimiento una operación del gobierno"

"Quizás haya petróleo o algo parecido"

Junk Hurk sonrió.

"Jaja son buenas ideas"

Mientras en Nunca Jamas.

Dark AlOmeck y Michael charlaban entre ellos.

El último estaba haciendo un asado con carne de algún animal.

"Son tus favoritos primo"

"Ya no soy un niño pequeño"

"No, ciertamente el hombre se transformó en bestia. Porque te uniste con ese payaso de Ooze"

"Uno tiene que usar todos los recursos para lograr un bien mayor"

Hizo aparecer una imagen en el aire y miraban la isla volcánica, había personas trabajando y en poco tiempo una muralla se estaba armando.

"Mira lo que he logrado, les he pedido trabajar y a cambio reciben refugio, comida, viviendas y están haciéndome caso"

"Deberías usarlos como juguetes y azotarlos para que vean lo que es sufrir, usarlos como esclavos"

"No hay utilidad y honor en eso"

"¿Honor? El honor es para los fuertes, no para los débiles"

"¿Y cuál es tu idea?"

Haciendo un gesto tele quinetico unas ramas se apartaron y mostraron un mapa con rutas.

"Como sabrás hay otras dimensiones y universos muchos de los cuales antes venían aquí en búsqueda de negocios, podríamos vender recursos de ese universo ranger y venderlo, ganaríamos mucha fortuna"

"Estas sugiriendo que luchemos con otros reinos"

"Yo no sugeriría que lucháramos sino más bien comprar otros reinos"

En el pueblo.

Junk Hurk miraba y caminaba seguido de los rangers.

"Vayan y diviértanse. Déjenme la política a mí. Nick y Vida vendrán conmigo"

"¿Por qué nosotros?"

"Porque Xander, Madison y Chip son muy diplomáticos. En cambio ustedes les hace falta politica"

Llegaron al ayuntamiento.

"Bueno hora del papeleo"


	3. Chapter 3

El Señor de la Oscuridad

Junk Hurk miraba y pensaba no le gustaba mucho las formalidades pero debía ocultar motivos, mas pensaba en una cosa su padre: Michael.

Pensando en el hombre que una vez odiaba y tenía que respetar.

Recordaba como había viajado con él a esa dimensión.

"Esto es una tontería deberíamos usar nuestros poderes"

"Tranquilos amigos míos, todo a su tiempo, además no creas que no hice planes"

Mientras.

Xander miraba la biblioteca y trataba de hacerla abrir.

"Esto es allanamiento"

Chip miraba Madison.

"Que aguafiestas. Así es como los detectives hacen las cosas"

Xander abrió la puerta y dijo.

"Lo que no entiendo es que las bibliotecas son públicas, porque mantenerla cerrada."

Sin que lo notaran una figura estaba mirando todo.

En El Pais de Nunca Jamas.

Michael estaba en una mesa bien larga y había gente sentada y mirando.

"Muy bien con esfuerzo, ingenio y astucia hemos podido concluir con varias facetas de mis planes. Este lugar muy pocos lo conocen porque hace años los escuderos del universo vinieron y aunque acabe con muchos de ellos. Me sometieron. Por supuesto habrán pasado años de eso"

Luego señalo a Dark AlOmeck.

"Mi viejo colega y compañero se asegurado de eliminar a posibles estorbos y brindar tecnología e información ranger de Zordon de Eltar. Con esa tecnología y los rangers vencidos, ahora solo hará falta tratar de comprar otros reinos"

"Dos de mis agentes ya han ido al pueblo StoryBrooke, originalmente pensaba destruir el pueblo pero encontramos algo más interesante, una gran cantidad de energía mágica si esa energía la trasladamos a este lugar podremos reabrir portales"

Un soldado se dirigió a Dark AlOmeck y dijo.

"Según se quieres que la salvadora, rangers y demás vengan por el nieto del Oscuro"

"Si para capturar a un animal se necesita como bien saben una trampa."

Dark AlOmeck miraba su viejo amigo estaba mostrándose confiado y eso podía ser un error.

"Según me dicen un cierto escudero podría intervenir en tus…"

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Michael se paró furioso y casi desenvaino su espada.

"Estoy harto de que ese mocoso se atreva a interferir con nuestras operaciones. A mí, el debería obedecerme"

Ooze se burlo dijo.

"Bah lo acabaremos. No son nada"

Lanzo un cuchillo a un árbol y casi atraviesa a dos Tengas, al siguiente Ooze estaba con la cabeza tendida en un árbol mientras le apuntaban con una espada.

"Idiota, subestimara nuestros enemigos es el peor error. "

En StoryBrooke.

Un hombre bastante viejo y con una mirada penetrante, apareció pudo hacer que los dos rangers retrocedieran un poco.

Junk Hurk lo miraba no había podido prever cuando apareció, pero detrás de su apariencia notaba lago inteligencia y astucia.

"¿El famoso Junk Hurk supongo?"

Esto saco al escudero fuera de su postura y casi sintió una onda mental que lo movió. Este hombre tenía los mismos poderes que los suyos y su presencia denotaba que tenía sentimientos oscuros pero…extrañamente pacientes. Casi iba a agarrar sus espadas pero opto por analizar bien la situacion

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y como sabias que estábamos aquí?"

"Primero que anda los felicito son lo bastante sigilosos como para poder superar a ciertas personas…ustedes dos"

Dijo a Nick y Vida.

"Puedo percibir un aura mágica, aunque distinta a la que uso"

"Eres un del bosque mistico"

Una ceja se levantó.

"Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar…"

Ahora fijo su vista en el valoriano.

"He seguido tus actividades por mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de hablar"

"En primer lugar dime ¿quién eres y que quieres?"

"Oh porque mejor no me lo dices tú"

Esto era el colmo este sujeto estaba jugando con ellos, por lo que saco su espada de luz y la sujeto bien alto.

"Soy un Escudero Universal. Ahora respóndeme o de lo contrario me veré obligado a arrestarte. No eres el primer mago criminal al que combatimos"

"¿Un escudero? ¿Acaso trabajas para un rey?"

Sin embargo este hombre no estaba jugando, escucho "escuderos universales", había leído sobre estos, hace mil años un escudero universal viajo a su dimensión y conto historias sobre este grupo a la gente de su mundo, este "guerrero mágico" detuvo la exterminación de Ogros y Trolls acusando a los reyes humanos de "Homicidas y delincuentes", el anterior Dark Lord había entablado relaciones con este misterioso guerrero puesto que había derrotado a casi todos los hombres del reino, lucharon "la magia y armas mágicas" del escudero fueron fácilmente superadas por El Señor de la Oscuridad Original y pereció en batalla. Aun así el Dark Lord escribió su encuentro con estos seres.

En otra oportunidad dos guerreros con estas mismas descripciones aparecieron y lucharon contra espectros oscuros que el accidentalmente lanzo en un intento de tener venganza con Garfio en el mar pero cuando estuvo a punto de ir a ver estos desaparecieron, pero gracias a un hombre de Garfio al cual obligo a darle información pudo saber sus nombres: Drax Ur y Michael Hurk.

Estuvo furioso por no haber podido obtener más información y acabo con ese marinero. Por lo que el entendía estos guerreros eran en si similares a magos solo que eran entrenados en temas "mundanos" y se dedicaban a encerrar y detener delincuentes. Aunque según el guerrero que combatió el primer oscuro este entro por accidente a su dimensión y menciono "que no era parte de su sector espacial asignado y que ni el Maestro Troby sabía de este reino".

También durante la época en que Pan asaltaba reinos y secuestraba infantes, hubo reportes de que un ejército entero de este grupo lucho contra este y durante un tiempo lograron frenarlo. Pero desde su punto de vista, el hecho de que luego Pan volvió a las andadas imaginaba que era todo lo contrario los escuderos seguramente libraron una gran guerra que mantuvo ocupado a esos perdidos pero no lograron vencerlos.

Rumpel, no sabía quién era Troby pero si entendía que eso significaba "poder" y si estos tipos eran tan duros como lo aparentaban. Ademas pudo identificar a los otros dos como Power Rangers, esto lo hizo cambiar de plan.

"Muy bien hablemos mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin, aunque me llamo Gold algunos"

Ante esto el escudero y los rangers se miraron pensando en lo mismo.

"¿Ese no es el nombre de un personaje de cuentos infantiles?


	4. Chapter 4

Sospechoso.

Xander ojeaba todos los libros y sobretodo buscaba algo.

"Por lo general todos los pueblos tienen un libro que narra su fundación o dicen fechas. Si encontramos alguno quizás podamos descubrir lo que ocurre"

Madison miraba todo estaba impecable, Chip por su parte estaba imitando un poco Sherlock.

"Elemental mi querida Madison…"

"Deja de fastidiarme"

Mientras tanto.

Junk Hurk, Vida y Nick se trasladaron a la tienda del Señor Oro y se sentaron en una mesa que tenía arriba del techo de su tienda con un gran jardín.

"Me gusta estar aquí, me ayuda a pensar"

Junk Hurk notaba que este hombre podía estar delirando, aceptaba que hubiera criaturas mágicas pero no personajes de cuentos de hadas. Hmm…muy posiblemente este hombre usara el nombre ficticio por alguna extraña razón o tal vez dar la impresión de algo. También notaba ciertos rasgos de escocia y europeo en este hombre, cojeaba pero sintió como si un halcón quisiera atrapar a un ratón.

"Señor Gold, todavía no ha respondido a mis preguntas"

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

"Tengo entendido que hace poco un hombre llamado Greg Mendell apareció en este pueblo y no se reportó ante las autoridades por un buen tiempo. Mi organización no se toma a la ligera estos temas y se ha la perfección que usted encubre algo"

El hombre dio aplausos, estaba todavía jugando con ellos.

Nick se paró.

"Es suficiente viejo deja eludir las preguntas y responde"

Nick se vio arrojado contra una chimenea por un poder invisible. Vida fue a ayudarlo.

("Telepatia, Telekinesis, maestro del sigilo, magia, debo estar al tanto de sus movimientos").-pensaba mientras ponía barreras.

"Parece que los magos de este universo son muy tontos apara hablar y negociar"

Ahora Gold mostro una mirada seria y centrada en el escudero.

"Tienes una mente formidable, pero dejémonos de estas tonterías"

Esta vez Junk Hurk se mostró furioso y le señalo con el brazo derecho.

"Entonces admites que algo ocurre, ¿sabes que esto que hacen es ilegal?"

"En absoluto, soy el ser más poderoso de este y varios mundos más"

Junk Hurk sonrió, estaba siendo provocado, pero la cosa era que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"Tengo más preguntas ¿Cómo es que este pueblo no aparece en los libros más antiguos o satélites? "

"Ah, por fin las preguntas directas…hay cosas que el hombre no debería saber"

"Buena frase, pero solo me das a entender que sabes que pasa"

Junk Hurk se alejó y saco un aparato en forma de reloj y analizo a Gold.

"Energía detectada: magia, origen desconocido: no hay coincidencias con ningún patrón conocido"

Sin que lo supiera una persona miraba todo por medio de un espejo y reflejo.

En la biblioteca.

Una mujer rubia había derribado a Chip sin mucho trabajo y ahora luchaba con Xander y Madison, el primero tenía una mochila con libros.

("Pase lo que pase estos libros tienen que ir con Junk Hurk").-le decía mentalmente a Madison.

("El hecho de que nos hayan atacado, confirma que están encubriendo algo")

Mientras en Sharack.

Troby miraba las estrellas, había sido liberado por Noeth hace mucho tiempo y estaba entrenándose en la cima de una montaña cerca de un valle con lago. La meditación sirvió por meses para volverse mas centrado.

Su poder se concentraba en Storybrooke a pesar de la distancia, según Noeth las constantes fisuras entre ambos universos estaba generando poderosas radiaciones que amenazaban con colisionar y pronto tendría un plan de contigencia: trasladar la Tierra y Sharack al universo rangers. Pero había un problema: el imperio de Dark AlOmeck estaba avanzando.

Por su puesto que él conocía del universo encantado sabia de su existencia y en al pasado mantuvieron negociaciones con los Gigantes pero jamás se molestó en estudiar a esos "magos" más allá de eso y sin duda eso es una desventaja.

Su mente viajo hasta un lugar y encontró una figura, en ese estado mental.

Michael Hurk apareció en una imagen.

"Hmm…la oscuridad de la magia y la luz de la ciencia deberán unirse para poder solucionar este misterio. Tengo un mal presentimiento"


	5. Chapter 5

El Maestro Escudero y el Señor de la Oscuridad.

Troby estaba caminando a la biblioteca de los escuderos, una academia gigantesca donde incluso los no escuderos venían a estudiar y formarse como académicos y universitarios, necesitaba investigar mucho a estos magos. Había meditado en ese valle bastante tiempo y era hora de descubrir que ocurria.

Había recibido el reporte de Junk Hurk.

Flashback.

"Afirma ser un personaje de cuentos literarios y su poder es bastante alto, muy superior al de los tribunales, y una gran cantidad de ira, odio y rabia concentrados es como si fuera un vehículo de la magia oscura"

"Tráelo ante mí, veré si puedo hacerlo hablar"

Fin del Flashback.

Lo cierto es que intento penetrar la presencia y mente de Rumpelstiltskin pero fue bloqueado por un poder tan o más poderoso que el suyo, era la oscuridad encernada eso podía confirmarlo a diferencia del Amo quien era solo un tribunal mutante mágico, este hombre era la oscuridad mágica que caminaba y hablaba. Tal vez si lo tenía más cerca y con los recursos adecuados podría lograr más resultados.

Había una mujer de cabello, con traje muy formal sujetando un libro, su nombre Atenea y era una recién graduada pero con una mente aguda y que podía comparase en conocimientos con el mismo Troby.

"Maestro Troby, que hace alguien del clan guerrero aquí en la biblioteca"

Troby resoplo, el Maestro Fawkes su alumno y un escudero longevo tan antiguo como el, había impuesto una división molesta de clanes, guerreros por un lado, consejeros por el otro, listos por el otro. Pero un guerrero no necesariamente no era tan sabio y listo como un bibliotecario, había guerreros que podían no ser tan hábiles y poseer un vasto conocimiento o viceversa.

"Quisiera saber ¿hay libros referentes a las actividades en la dimensión encantado?"

Por supuesto que ese no era el nombre del universo en cuestión, pero los viajeros le dieron un apodo debido a la existencia de personajes ficticios. El mismo viajo una vez a ese universo, cuando todavía no era un maestro escudero y por supuesto más joven y mucho más rebelde, ayudo a unas sirenas y conoció muchas culturas, costumbres y civilizaciones que en su vida jamás hubiera creído posibles.

Lo que no entendía es ¿Cómo era posible que todos los demás universos pensaran y supieran de estos personajes? ¿Acaso a Dios le gustaba bromear? Si era así, dios tiene un sentido del humor muy raro. Según Noeth Prime, Dios bajo a la Tierra varias veces y al igual que las otras deidades se dedicaba a divertirse y tener "aventuras con cada mujer con al que se topaba". Para un Dios que se decía ser pacifico había creado criaturas de la más destructivas y peligrosas que hayan aparecido. Recordó que en una ocasión cuando Lucifer todavía estaba libre, todo el ejército de escuderos ataco al ángel caído y todos murieron. Troby se sintió tan culpable con las familias de los caídos que juro nunca más toparse con un arcángel caído. El mismo lo sabía ya que luego intento matar a Rafael y casi no sale vivo de no ser por la intervención de Muerte mucho antes de que lo encerraran. Todas las deidades eran iguales, en vez de proteger a su gente y creaciones dejaban el trabajo a otros.

Pero volviendo al asunto en cuestión, Troby quedó muy satisfecho con su visita y viajo también al mundo de los Gigantes, grabo todo en un libro. El cual seguramente lo dono a la biblioteca, la cual luego se nutriría de datos de viajeros y experiencias sin contar la vez que Michael Hurk y Drax Ur encabezaron una guerra en esa dimensión. Ya que aunque El País de Nunca Jamás estaba algo apartado del resto, no era más que otro continente dentro del universo encantado según le dijeron los Gigantes.

"Si maestro sígame"

A pesar de la buena educación, Atenea era fría y sin duda además de ser bibliotecaria era una formidable luchadora. La siguió hasta un cuarto donde había libros, estanterías, hologramas y mapas. Seguramente encontraría algo que buscar. De pronto sintió un perturbación en StoryBrooke

Mientras en StoryBrooke.

Xander dejaba que Madison luchara puesto que salió corriendo a llevar los libros, ahora entendía el sistema de entrenamiento que usaba Hurk con ellos, estaba dejando que aplicaran lo que habían aprendido luchando a su manera: "la experiencia es el mejor maestro"

La chica rubia luchaba con Madison a la cual acorralado con bastón y tenía acorralada en un armario.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo"

"Soy la alguacil del pueblo y mi trabajo consiste en evitar robos"

Madison la alejo un poco y se colocó en pose de pelea.

"Que no somos ladrones"

Por su parte Junk estaba teniendo una pelea de opiniones con el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades.

"Muy bien viejo quiero que respondas mis preguntas"

"Hmm…tienes potencial para la magia y puedo sentir tu furia, te da enfoque y te hace más peligroso. Tun alma es pura a pesar de ello. Eso demuestra que hasta los más puros se pueden volver corruptos"

De pronto Junk Hurk quedo suspendido frente a una pared y acorralado por el poder de una mujer con cabello corto, chaqueta purpura y bastante atractiva para su gusto pero hablo. Miro que los rangers fueron encerrados en una burbuja purpura. ¿Acaso el sigilo es inútil en este pueblo?

"¿Porque la alcaldesa del pueblo tiene telekinesis?"

"Eso no te incumbe forastero"

Un cuchillo se elevaba frente al valoriano.

"Regina espera pueden ser útiles…"

"Silencio Rumpel, los extraños no deberían entrar y si tu estas dispuesto a ignorar eso por tus planes bien por ti, pero yo lo permitiré"

Junk Hurk miraba y pensaba ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres bonitas estaban todas locas?

Para su buena fortuna el cuchillo nunca llego y de hecho fue soltado, un pequeño hombre tenía su mano extendida y su espada de luz en la otra desafiando a los hechiceros. Junk Hurk cayó y se acarició la garganta.

"Maestro Troby…"

"Maestro Hurk"

Troby enfoco su mirada de acero en los magos oscuros y la alcaldesa retrocedió un poco pero Rumpel le devolvió la mirada, el mago pensaba este no era un individuo ordinario, era el mismo sujeto que intento penetrar su mente hace poco y ahora que lo tenía enfrente podía sentir su poder. Era la representación de la justicia en persona. La voz tranquilo de Troby cambio por un afirme y seria. Eran como si dos polos la justicia y la ciencia contra la magia y la ambición chocaran.

"Ahora quizás podamos hablar y negociar Señor de la Oscuridad"

Rumpel sonrió y hablo.

"Lo hare con mucho placer"


	6. Chapter 6

Viejos Rivales y Amigos

El Señor Oscuro miraba en una montaña alta el océano y recordaba una frase "todo viene del agua". Por supuesta era una teoría hecha en la antigüedad donde se trató de llegar a una respuesta al origen del hombre. Durante sus estudios como Dark Star descubrió que la sangre de los angeles era justamente agua, rara simulando la sangre real pero agua y recordaba la frase: "el solvente universal"

Seguramente los mutadores de agua podían viajar por el tiempo y el espacio o viajar por los universos, se decía que había agua en el infierno, aunque negra y contaminada. Probablemente Lucifer o Dios habran pensado en eso por alguna razón. A pesar de que su transformación lo rodeaba de energía negativa le gustaban las puestas de sol. Y mientras más contemplaba eso más pensaba en el pasado.

"No te entienden verdad amigo"

Recordaba a esa mujer Eve, la mujer que más lo entendía y comprendía, como sentía su dolor, vino esa frase, a pesar de ser de los más poderosos escuderos muchos lo detestaban y odiaban por creer que era perfecto, pero claro como era un formidable luchador no se atrevían a decírselo a la cara. Los detestaba por igual a sus compañeros, y eso muchas veces contribuyo a peleas donde este por supuesto salía victorioso.

Recordaba como esa chica venia siempre a consolarlo y sabía que esta era novia de su amigo y pariente Michael Hurk, el único al que jamás pudo vencer ni en tácticas y estrategias (y que todavía demostraba ser capaz de atraparlo con la guardia baja cosa que no podía creer que luego tanto tiempo eso pasara), no entendía como una chica como esa pasaba el rato con un sádico como su amigo. Los maestros nunca sospecharon de sus actividades pero Michael tenía el habito de pelear no para vengarse sino para divertirse y humillar a los demás, incluyéndolo a él, muchas veces llegando a extremos. Pero recordó que muchas a veces a las mujeres el gustaban los hombres rudos.

Y recordó una batalla en el campo de entrenamiento en que luego de que Michael humillara a otro escudero el decidió intervenir.

Todos miraban al muchacho ágil y experto que casi usando una sola mano peleaba con tres escuderos, a uno le cortó en la mejilla, al otro en un brazo y al otro casi le clava en un ojo.

"Ahora les cortare más cosas para que no sufran más"

Drax miraba y se cansó de esas burlas por lo decidió aproximarse.

"Es suficiente Michael, si quieres pelear con alguien lucha conmigo"

Michael estaba mirándole con una espada electrificada de entrenamiento y luego se rio.

"¿Tu? Jajaja…nunca has podido conmigo"

Drax se colocó en una pose de combate con la guardia en alto y una espada en su mano derecha.

"He estado entrenando y observándote"

El duelo se inició y ambos contendientes se atacaban ferozmente con cortes y golpes pero la velocidad y habilidad de Michael nuevamente tomo por sorpresa a todos. Prácticamente Drax Ur el segundo mejor estudiante y guerrero trataba difícilmente de cortarle mientras que Michael Hurk bailaba (por así decirlo) y con una patada derribo a Drax y le coloco la espada a Drax.

"Draxito…Draxito nunca aprenderás miren todos le gran Drax Ur es solo un debilucho y un cobarde"

Sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas Drax pateo a Michael alejándole un poco y se paró.

"Nadie me llama cobarde. Ok. Quieres pelea en serio"

Drax y Michael volvieron pelear pero esta vez Drax estaba dándole al aire cosa que extraño a Michael.

"Si eso es todo lo que logra tu enojo entonces eres patético y una basura"

("Sigue riéndote")

"Bueno como sea es hora que terminemos con esto"

Michael lanzo un golpe de espada que para su sorpresa Drax esquivo y le sujeto el brazo, para luego empezar a golpearle varias veces y empujarle contra una pared, para terminar colocándole la espada en el pecho.

"¿Y bien?"

Michael miraba calculando, pero se vio acorralado, pero miro dos baldes con agua y lentamente fue a agarrar.

"No eres ningún cobarde"

"Gracias señor"

Pero no esperaba que le arrojaran agua lo cual le distrajo y casi no evita un bloqueo por parte de su oponente Michael se vio fortalecido y empezó a darle golpes hasta tirarlo al suelo y termino con una patada el pecho.

"Debo admitir que casi pensé que me habías vencido, pero no puedo creer que creyeras esas tonterías"

En esa ocasión tuvo la suerte de que el maestro Fawkes interviniera y aunque este tambien se asombro por la letal habilidad del joven escudero su experiencia se impuso y lo venció sin dificultades.

Fawkes dio un giro y bajo de una escalera de 80 metros y cativo su espada de entrenamiento con una forma elegante.

Michael miraba a Drax y le patio de nuevo.

"Me delataste…eres un hijo de…"

Drax sonrió.

"Mi querido Michael hay varias formas de humillar a alguien y tú no solo conoces las de las peleas"

Michael miraba Fwakes y su espada con color naranja apuntándole.

"Ya que te gusta pelear jovencito, no te molestara luchar con un maestro"

Michael se sorprendió esperaba un reto, pero en su lugar lo desafiaban y con un maestro. Era ilógico que fuera a perder.

Ataco rápidamente pero su sorpresa su corte fue contenido y volvió a atacar pero Fawkes jugaba moviendo con solo varazo su espada, aun asi se sorprendio de que un estudiante fuera capaz de sostener un combate contra un maestro. Si ahora era capaz de esto, más grande y experimentado Michael posiblemente no tendría rivales.

Michael giro pero Fwakes aprecia imitarle y bloqueaba cada golpe con una elegancia y técnica bien empleada: estaba usando los movimientos de Michael en su contar sin recurrir a ninguna técnica.

"Eres hábil Hurk lo reconozco y muy rápido pero no servirá contra mi"

De un movimiento Michael fue desarmado.

Michael quedo humillado en esa ocasión, pero desde entonces entrenó y mejoro con mucha experiencia, y había prometido una cosa: humillar a Drax Ur.

Un movimiento y viento hicieron sacar a Drax de sus pensamientos.

Michael estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Dark AlOmeck.

"Mírate eres un Dark Lord y eres temido en todo el universo"

"Y tú te quedaste aquí"

"¿Crees que me encerraron? Pude salirme unos meses después y desde entonces estuve entrenando. No solo Pan adquirió poderes en esta isla, al cual por cierto yo entrene y pulí"

Michael desapareció solo para aparecerse delante de Drax.

"Puedo volar, puedo desaparecer, ser invisible, y varios trucos en combinación de mis poderes escuderos soy invencible"

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Quiero que dejes esto viejo amigo mío. Esta ya no es tu lucha"

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"¿En serio? Mírate eres más monstruo que hombre. Búscate una chica y rama tu vida"

"Nadie me dice a mí que hacer"

Sus ojos brillaron pero los rayos no dieron al blanco y en cambio sintió un pinchazo.

"Un cuchillo hecho con sangre de pulpo marino capaz de afectar entidades mágicas y cósmicas de cierto nivel. Pero yo forje este con la sangre varios de estos"

Pateando un pojo a Dark AlOmeck este cayo al océano.

Tengas aparecieron con un chasquido de Michael.

"Recójanlo y tráiganmelo"


	7. Chapter 7

El entrenamiento de la salvadora.

Frozther estaba en la isla vigilando y mirando a los prisioneros de Pan.

Estaba pensando en la humillación que sintió frente a esos escuderos y ahora trabajaba para Dark Star (o como se hiciera llamara hora) el hombre que ayudo en esa batalla.

Michael apareció y le miro.

"Frozther ¿quieres vengarte de esos escuderos? Pues que crees te tengo una misión"

"Que misión imbécil, yo soy el gobernante del espacio…"

"Si si, lo que digas lagartija con cuernos…te dare la oportunidad de vengarte de los escuderos y tambien tráeme a Junk Hurk"

("Esta vez me transformare y no tendrán salvación")

En el pueblo.

Por fin las cosas estaban tomando su rumbo y ahora todo estaba mas tranquilo, pero aun así Junk Hurk y los rangers miraban con desconfianza la rubia policía y a la política del pueblo. Por su parte Troby y Gold estaban sentados curiosamente tranquilos.

Por su parte Junk Hurk estaba ya entrenando a los rangers ahora contenía golpes de Nick en su forma ranger.

"Debes estar calmo y tranquilo no dejar que tu furia me ataque"

Pateo a Chip estando aun conteniendo al ranger rojo.

"Tus sentidos, mente e instintos todos alertas"

Emma Swan miraba a los extraños entrenar y al mismo tiempo platicaba con un hombre pequeño.

"¿Podemos confiar en ellos? No sabemos nada"

Mientras Troby y el señor de la oscuridad hablaban.

"Así que ese Greg trabaja para alguien más y tu plan es entrenar a Emma para que se vuelva lo bastante poderosa como para controlar la magia"

"Si, el problema es que no logra concentrarse"

"Hmm…existe un antiguo arte de combate valoriano que podría ayudarte"

Junk Hurk dio una voltereta y le pateo en el rostro a Xander.

"Debes estar siempre en guardia"

"Junk Hurk"

El valoriano miro al Maestro Troby y casi no pudo evitar ser embestido por las dos rangers derribándolo.

El valoriano se paró y toco un poco de sangre y sonrió.

"Te dimos tu merecido"

"Buen trabajo. Si yo les enseño a estar centrado, ustedes deben recordarme siempre estar alerta"

Ahora ambos maestros le explicaron lo que debían hacer con Emma Swan. Junk Hurk se rasco un poco la cabeza.

"Plek-KHurk, un estilo diseñado para poder estar alerta y estar en calma, en mi civilización se creó para resistir los golpes e invasiones de los Icen-Jinn. Es como si el combate fuera un tablero de ajedrez, pudiendo usar la estrategia y tácticas al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo. Leí mucho sobre ese arte en los archivos, pero muchas veces me ha costado. A su vez combinaba el boxeo, la lucha callejera, la lucha y los puntos vitales y de presión del cuerpo del oponente Pero veamos qué pasa."

De pronto los sensores de su reloj aparecieron.

"Tendremos que posponer esto"

Una nave se acercaba al planeta y un ser con cuernos estaba sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

La Transformacion de Frozther

La gente del pueblo salía a ver la nave, nunca habían visto algo como eso.

Vida se iba a lanzar cuando Junk Hurk la paro.

"Saquen a todos los habitantes del pueblo lo más pronto posible"

Emma pregunto curiosa.

"¿Tan malo es esto?"

"Querida lo que he aprendido en toda mi experiencia como escudero universal es que nunca hieras el orgullo de un Icen-Jinn. Son una raza extremadamente poderosa, en el pasado se lanzaron en una guerra total contra nosotros, en una época muy atrás, casi destruyeron gran parte de nuestro cuartel, pero logramos vencerlos. Aunque nunca me topado personalmente con Frozther, si he combatido con sus soldados y comandantes. Aunque sea una Tierra distinta, sigue siendo mi sector galáctico asignado"

"¿Escudero Universal?"

"Es el grupo al que Troby y yo pertenecemos. No soy el único que existe patrullan el universo millones de escuderos en estos momentos"

Emma miraba como si estuviera en una película de ciencia ficción, le recordaban bastante a los Jedi de Star Wars.

"Puedo leer tu mente querida, pues digamos que en el pasado si existió una organización parecida a los Jedi. Lo más probable es que algún habitante sobreviviente de la galaxia de Force cayera en la Tierra y le contara todo a Lucas"

"Lo siguiente que me dirás es que Superman existe"

Junk sonrió ante esto.

"Pues los kryptonianos se extinguieron hace miles de años, se aislaron del resto del universo, acabaron con sus recursos naturales y fueron el primer pueblo en ser atacado por los Icen-Jinn. Lo único que me queda claro es Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster eran dos kryptonianos sobrevivientes. Es una lástima porque en estos momentos un kryptoniano con los poderes del sol amarillo nos sería muy útil, fácilmente acabaría con un Icen-Jinn"

Emma miraba era demasiada información.

Mientras la nave de Frozther aterrizaba cerca del pueblo, Frozther noto la barrera por lo que cargo una esfera de energía con el poder de volar una ciudad como New York de un solo disparo pero la barrera no cedió.

("Absorbe la energía de mis ataques, aun así tembló un poco. Si preparo una Death Ball capaz de destruir un planeta no lo resistirá perfecto")

De pronto noto a una mujer bastante atractiva debía admitirlo y con una mirada de hielo.

"Hola soy Regina y debo pedirle que abandonen este lugar lo más pronto posible"

Frozther miraba furioso, ¿acaso esta humana le dio una orden?

"Humana te atreves a darle orden a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo"

Noto que la mujer cargo una bola de fuego.

"Así que al igual que los de esa isla sabes hacer magia ya veo. Bueno parece ser que tendré que darles un espectáculo a este lugar"

Un aura surgió del alíen diabólico y los músculos empezaron a crecer, los cuernos se hicieron más largos, se hizo más grande y la Tierra tembló. Frozther estaba acumulando poder, la mujer se vio protegida por la barrera aun asi noto grietas en esta.

"Veo que pueden resistir ataques de mi primera forma pero no de mi segunda. Esto simplemente es divertido. Hare un festín con ustedes personajes de cuentos de hadas, todos creen que no existen, bueno técnicamente no estoy violando ninguna tradición. Jajá, ustedes definitivamente dejaran de existir. Bam"

Un disparo salió hacia la barrera y esta quedo con un agujero en el centro.

"Lo suponía no puede resistir ataques capaces de destruir planetas"

La bruja oscura logro esquivarlo pero recibió una herida en su pierna derecha.

De pronto vio al monstruo delante de ella.

"Según me contaron todos te odian en este pueblo por haber hecho sus vidas miserables. Entonces prácticamente les estoy haciendo un favor a esa gente. Esto es simplemente genial, puedo matar sin preocupaciones"

Se elevó y cargo una esfera.

"Además eres una bruja y en este planeta antes según escuche cazaron a miles como tú. Jajá"

De pronto escucho algo y miro hacia arriba el golpe de la espada laser derribo al Icen-Jinn y recibió un disparo laser que le hizo caer en la carretera.

Junk Hurk cayo y se dirigió a la mujer.

"Huye lo más pronto posible"

La mujer miro y se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada. Por lo que desapareció en una explosión de humo purpura.

De pronto Junk Hurk con su escudo de energía verde en su mano izquierda contuvo un disparo que lo mando hacia atrás.

Frozther se paró. En su segunda forma se notaba más agresivo. Casi parecía un toro listo para embestir a su presa.

"Escuderos…son una plaga que ya ha me han estorbado mucho. Afortunadamente me pidieron que no te matara. Junk Hurk supongo. Mi líder Icen-Jinn"

"Frozther el Icen-Jinn moderno. Yo sé de ti, un conquistador que lucho contra Dark Star y Damián y fue derrotado. También se de tu líder: Lord Chilled y su hijo Lord Cold. Una vez que te haya arrestado, me encargaré de que tu amo sea llevado a la justicia"

Frozther gruño.

"Nunca lo encontraran, él está oculto en los rincones más oscuros del cosmos, pero estarán contentos cuando sepan que he asestado un golpe a Sharack. Óyeme bien valoriano, el final de los Escuderos Universales está muy cerca. Empezamos este duelo"

"Dalo por hecho"

¿Quién triunfara en esta batalla?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Nota: hoy cumplí año, así que les mando feliz cumpleaños a los que como yo cumplen.


	9. Chapter 9

La Enemistad de Razas

Nota: los dioses de la destrucción no mios son de Toriyama. Aun así me gusto la idea de tener dioses oscuros.

En el pueblo

Los rangers ayudaban a que la gente consiguiera refugio. Al mismo tiempo los soldados de Frozther atacaban por todos lados, volaban lo cual les daba una ventaja.

Troby con su poder levitaba y transportaba gente a Sharack.

"Vida genera una ventisca"

La ranger rosa asintió.

"Chip en el momento que ella genero el viento, tu ilumina a esos tipos"

La ventisca curiosamente rosada atrapo a los piratas para luego arrojarlos fuera y ser recibidos por unos relámpagos y rayos dorados.

Gold por su parte estaba quieto y mirando. Troby se le acerco.

"¿Qué esperas hechicero? usa tus poderes…

Troby noto la mirada que tenía, un cobarde en medio de una batalla.

"Escucha hombre si no vas a pelear al menos transporta a tu gente a un lugar seguro"

Gold miraba este hombre era un guerrero firme y con voz potente cuando requería. Además pensó en Bella.

"Denme solo un segundo y podre hacer algo"

Emma miraba y luchaba contra algunos piratas y se vio acorralada. Troby lo mato rápidamente y la miro.

En el cielo

Junk Hurk contenía los disparos de Frozther, la razón porque su escudo resistía los golpes era debido a que diferencia de estos magos, los escuderos tenían experiencia con Icen- Jinn y sus armas eran más resistentes. Pero aun así era cosa de evitar golpes físicos.

La cola de Frozther se enredó en el pie derecho del valoriano y jalándolo el tirano espacial le arrojo lejos.

El valoriano logro maniobrar y usando el propulsor del traje evito un golpe. Disparo un rayo que choco contra el de Frozther ambos tomaron distancia, ambos descendieron hasta el suelo Junk Hurk con el brazo en alto apuntándole con la espada y escudo en la otra y Frozther de brazos cruzados.

"Tu reputación te precede valoriano. Realmente eres un digno oponente. Pero sabes que si golpeo morirás, esquivar mis ataques solo prolongara lo inevitable"

Junk esperaba a que su enemigo hiciera un movimiento, buscaba debilidades según los archivos de viejas batallas la raza de los Icen-Jinn tenía dos cualidades destacables: su altísima resistencia y su capacidad para adoptar otras formas. Sin embargo era posible derrotarles antes de que se transformaran, si le cortaba la cabeza seguro lo mataria. El problema era que su espada de luz solo consiguió hacer rasguños o golpes, sería un para un Icen- Jinn seria como si un palo lo golpeara.

De pronto Frozther rio.

"Si ese es todo tu poder entonces no son la gran cosa ¿Por qué nuestros antepasados perdieron ante seres como ustedes?"

"Sera porque al igual que tu eran unos confiados con sus cualidades físicas y mentales no previendo golpes y ataques inesperados"

Frozther se enfureció y se lanzó muy rápido golpeando al escudero pero afortunadamente lo contuvo con su escudo, aun así la fuerza del impacto abrió grietas alrededor y ambos quedaron forcejeando.

"Te daré tu merecido bestia con cuernos"

"Nunca caeré ante un asqueroso escudero"

Frozther pensaba el también conocía bien la historia entre ambos grupos, cuando los Dioses de la Destruccion, se creía sin embargo que fueron otro de los experimentos fallidos de Dios al igual que Lucifer o los Leviatanes, gobernaban ellos crearon varias razas y contrataron a otras más para cumplir su misión: destruir planetas para que pudieran crearse otros. Afortunadamente las fuerzas de la justicia emergieron y se juntaron tras sufrir los efectos de las invasiones en un solo grupo este grupo trabo alianza con los valorianos,en esa época una raza de conquista que estaba en su apogeo y su imperio se expandia. Viendo esto, estos guerreros se transformaron en una fuerza de la ley universal, sirviendo como protección cuando la espada y el caballero caían: Los Escuderos Universales surgían.

Liderados por Nork el primer escudero lucharon contra los criminales más terribles del universo, convirtiéndose en policías desinteresados, los Escuderos lucharon pronto contra la raza de los Icen- Jinn, quienes fueron encomendados por los dioses de la destrucción para detener esta interferencia naciente.

Una guerra sangrienta se libró, durante los primeros años los Icen-Jinn tuvieron ventaja, pero sus enemigos se fueron adaptando y su capacidad de creación de armas los ponía como rivales a pesar de no tener el mismo nivel de poder o fuerza, además su capacidad estratégica los puso al nivel de estas criaturas.

Batalla tras batalla ninguna parte tenia ventaja sobre la otra, hasta que finalmente la batalla final se libró en el planeta IcenCold cuando los Icen-Jinn atacaron el planeta. Los escuderos de aquella época eran más feroces y más acostumbrados a pelear contra la raza de Frozther, su lucha causo que un Icen-Jinn destruyera su planeta creyendo que con eso acabaría con sus enemigos.

No obstante lo sorprendieron el espacio varias naves de combate, Troby en ese entonces, luego de entrenar con Noeth Prime junto con Zordon de Elthar, recibió la orden de Nork de escapar con escuderos para evitar la extinción del grupo. No obstante la Death Ball cayó en el planeta perforando hasta llegar al núcleo.

Zork, sus escuderos e Icen-Jinn enfrascados en su guerra sintieron los temblores, los volcanes, las torres de energía y finalmente todo el planeta estallo.

Solo Lord Chilled sobrevivió ya que huyo de la batalla por temor a morir y los Escuderos creyeron que los Icen-Jinn la temida armada de los dioses oscuros: fue exterminada. Los pocos sobrevivientes en sus estados debilitados fueron arrestados y llevados al vortex del purgatorio, una prisión valoriana hecha para contener a los criminales más peligrosos.

El Dios de la Destruccion del universo escudero fue derrotado por Noeth Prime quien lo sentenció a pasar preso en el infierno.

Junk Hurk pensaba también, poco después de los escuderos vencieran a los Icen-Jinn, creyéndolos muertos, Chilled se las arregló para contraatacar e invadió Sharack, con un grupo de piratas y mercenarios que contrato aprovechando que sus enemigos seguramente estarían con la guardia baja. Pero no era así, ay que aunque no lucharan más con Icen-Jinn habían continuado activos peleando contra el crimen. Su ejército su vencido y puesto en custodia, aunque causó daños graves al planeta y el cuartel, pero nada serio. Aun así Chilled volvió a escapar y desde ese entonces no se le ha vuelto a ver públicamente. Frozther combatió en esa batalla también era un soldado Icen- Jinn y ahí hirió a muchos escuderos, pero fue superado en número.

Los Escuderos Universales investigaron por años el paradero de Chilled, mas este simplemente se esfumo, aun así Frozther continuo operando al parecer en solitario. Pero Junk Hurk sabía que si arrestaba a Frozther este seguramente les diría en donde se escondía el cobarde y su hijo. Incluso aunque no lo supiera era indudable que seguramente se mantendría en contacto.

"Ustedes nos llevaron al olvido. A nosotros los antiguos amos del cosmos"

"Y ustedes como dije antes se confiaron y por eso fracasaron. Y perdóname pero hablas de amos, pero ustedes no eran más que los perros obedientes de los Dioses de la Destrucción"

Frozther se enfureció y empujo a Junk Hurk quien se vio movido varios metros. Luego se burló.

"Dices que nosotros solo éramos empleados pero ustedes también porque sirven al escribano celestial y este al cielo, ustedes solo son peones del Dios terrestre"

"Amigo yo soy rebelde y no hago caso al consejo"

"Pues yo tengo una misión que cumplir"

"Tu ejército está siendo vencido"

Frozther rio ante la Junk Hurk quien extraño.

"En verdad pensaron que vendría con solo mis tropas. Tome prestadas otras"

El Icen-Jinn chasqueo los dedos y varios tengas y soldados de Dark AlOmeck salieron directo a la ciudad.

"Con lo cansados que estarán tus amigos no podrán hacer nada. Oh y a tu planeta no preocupes mi señor estará complacido en saludar a sus viejos amigos"

El valoriano miro. Habían perdido desde el inicio, no podían dejar que su universo quedara de nuevo en manos de los Icen-Jinn, los días oscuros en que todas las arzas eran aniquiladas y el esfuerzo de sus antepasados por frenar esa brutalidad.

"Tal vez perdamos pero tú"

Le señalo con su espada.

"Serás detenido Frozther"

Ambos luchadores se lanzaron.

¿Quién triunfara?

Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
